sonicfanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
This article uses material from The Sonic Fan Character Wiki. Rules 1-13 were taken from Lifepunch.net '' Wiki Agreement '''By using this wiki, you agree to abide by these rules at all times, unless you get explicit permission from Shamoon to break them. You agree that you understand the below sections.' Note You should also keep in mind admins can control what punishments if they think something harsher or more forgiving is necessary. All admins should keep in mind how new the user is, and should always give warnings first if they can. Obviously, a user that has come on here to intentionally cause trouble should not deserve a warning. Official Wikia Rules In addition to all other rules, if you want to keep your Wikia account, you better follow the official Wikia Terms of Use and Community Guidelines. Regarding Anonymous Users It is '''highly '''recommended that you make an account. If you do not have an account, we may not be able to identify you in the event we need to inform you of rule-breaking. This would lead to a ban sooner, since we could not give you a warning. Slightly less important is that being anonymous will impair your ability to communicate with others on the wiki. Rules Like most sites, the Sonic Fanverse Wiki has rules you must follow. Look below for the consequences. 1. No posting anything that's illegal in the USA (torrents, kiddie porn, bestiality, whatever). Mobian x Human relationships do not count as bestiality. 2. Do not vandalize any pages. 3. Do not post screamers. You're not funny. 4. No flaming/spamming/shitposting. Lack of content quality is not allowed, unless you post for the Humor category. 5. There is a maximum of two accounts per user, one main and one backup. 6. If a staff member (or someone in a higher position of power) tells you to stop doing something and it is done within the rules, then stop doing it. 7. Harassing users is not tolerated (especially admins.) 8. Your thread titles must be relevant to the content of your post. 9. Do not post other individual's personal information without their permission. This includes but is not limited to names, addresses, e-mail addresses, phone numbers, pictures, etc. 10. If you are not an admin or a moderator, please refrain from posting answers/trying to help in questions, Help & Support threads or comments that ask about the rules. 11. Do not fake warnings, announcements or any other official staff-issued message. 12. If someone is banned, do not post things on their behalf. They're banned for a reason and that reason isn't for them to post via a third party. 13. It is forbidden to share accounts. This will lead to a permanent ban. If you have siblings, be sure to log out of your account before leaving your computer. In addition, having more than two accounts will lead in a ban depending on severity and whether or not any of them were used to mislead. 14. If you are an admin, do not abuse your power. Shamoon is watching. 15. Gore has its limits. Some blood is fine. If someone's image offends you, please contact staff for inspection. Be careful what you post! 16. Put your fan character in the right category! 17. No stealing other's fan characters or art. 18. Keep your fan characters to the Fan Character Guidelines. 19. No couples are canon here. You may ship your character with any canon character, regardless of whether or not another fan character is already "dating" them. It's okay to say that your fan character is dating a canon character, but remember that multiple people can be "dating" the same canon character. (Just pretend there are tons of copies of them or something.) If you want to ship your character with a fan character, you need the permission of the fan character's owner first. 20. Please refrain from making edits to page that belongs to someone else's character or their userpage, especially if they've clearly asked others not to edit it. 21. Do not remove the posts of admins. If you don't like the post of a lower-level admin, you may speak to a higher level one for help if you wish. (Admins should not remove the posts of equal-level or higher-level admins. Again, ask for help from a higher level admin if applicable.) Consequences 1. Permablock. No exception, you cannot be unblocked. 2. 15 day block for first offence, then 30 day block, and then permablock. 3. Warning. If done twice, block for 24 hours. 4. Warning, characters may be deleted. 5. Main account blocked for 3 days and the alternate accounts are permablocked. 6. Warning, then block for 24 hours. 7. Block for 48 hours. 8. Warning. 9. Permablock. Never allowed to be unblocked. 10. Warning. 11. Block, with duration depending on severity. 12. That account gets a warning, if performed twice, blocked for the duration of the other person's block. I recommend not telling your password to block users. 13. That account gets a warning, if performed twice, block. 14. Demotion, potential block depending on how much of an asshole you are. 15. Block, with duration depending on severity. 16. Characters get deleted, you get a warning. 17. Permablock. No exception, you cannot be unblocked. 18. Warning, then deleted. 19. If you fight about couples with another person, you will both get a warning by staff. If you continue fighting about it, you may get consequently increasing blocks. 20. Warning. If you keep doing it, you may get blocked for some time. 21. Block, with the duration depending on the number of previous offenses.